This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Battery plants provide backup power to a load. Typically this occurs when a main power supply is not providing sufficient power to the load. A backup capacity of a particular battery plant is the amount of electric charge the battery plant can store. The backup capacity is typically dependent on the size of a load coupled to a particular battery plant, the health of a particular battery plant, etc. Over time, the backup capacity of a particular battery plant may degrade due to several factors including, for example, premature battery end-of-life, mechanical issues (e.g., loose battery straps, etc.), increase in load, etc.